James Jackson
James Jackson is a GRY Scout Freak created by Jillian189. A former BLU mercenary, James left his team following a personal tragedy and became a vigilante to protect the weak. His theme is The Crow & the Butterfly by Shinedown. Biography From childhood, James Jackson was abused by his mother (a BLU Scout's Mom) and her fiance, a RED Spy who hated Scouts. The constant abuse left him with PTSD and a phobia of RED Spies. Although he later ran away and joined the BLU team of the Doublecross region (ctf_doublecross), his past began to haunt him after encountering Doublecross' RED Spy. The sheer trauma caused him to flee and hide himself in BLU's intel room. Matthias Reinhardt, the BLU team's Medic, went looking for James and later found him crying. After learning the Scout's story, Matthias adopted him as his own son to give James the love he desperately needed. One day, James walked in on Acario, the BLU team's Heavy, attempting to rape Matthias in his own office. Enraged, the Scout tried his best to save his adoptive father, but he was quickly overpowered by Acario's strength and speed. Fortunately, the commotion attracted the team's Pyro, Sniper, and Demoman, and together the trio helped James subdue their traitorous teammate. James was later kidnapped during ceasefire by the leader of Doublecross' RED team, a sadistic RED Medic. He threatened to kill James if the BLU team didn't surrender its leader to him. To save his son, Matthias stepped up and did as the RED Medic ordered. Alexander Mundy, Doublecross' RED Sniper, found out what happened and after learning of his intentions with Matthias, he killed the RED Medic and set Matthias free. Despite being on the enemy team, James sent Alexander his regards. Tragedy struck when Acario exposed Matthias' secret affair with Alexander out of jealous revenge. Both mercenaries were beaten by their respective teams and left to die. The BLU team knew how close James was to Matthias and tried to keep the incident a secret. But Francis Beaumont, a BLU Spy and Matthias' close friend, deeply regretted his involvement and told James everything. Devastated and furious, James severely berated his team for their horrible actions and resigned out of grief, believing his adoptive father to be dead. James later emerged as a hardened vigilante, protecting others from going through his experiences. However, he is unaware that Matthias is actually alive, having been found along with Alexander by a BLU Vagineer shortly after the beating. Appearance As a BLU Scout, James wore the El Jefe hat and the B-ankh! After his departure, he started wearing the Orion's Belt, a dark-GRY Throwback Threads jacket, the Brooklyn Booties (with After Eight), Faster Than a Speeding Mullet (with After Eight), a Bullet Bandolier (with After Eight), a black shirt, a pair of black gloves and a blue camouflage pants. He wears the Deus Specs, which comes with a scanner and enhances his vision, and carries shock grenades in his duffel bag strap. Personality and Behavior Unusually for a Scout, James is a very cynical and bitter person, and also very pessimistic. He sees the world in a black and gray light - which means that even good people are capable of evil actions. While he does have a sense of justice and a need to protect innocent people, he isn't really the nicest hero out there. He has an infamous reputation for hospitalizing and even killing criminals. Due to being abused in the past, James suffers from PTSD and has been repressing a lot of painful memories. He has a strong hatred for BLU mercenaries because they were responsible for the "death" of his adoptive father Matthias, and has no problem killing them regardless of their actions (which is ironic since he was once BLU himself). He sees BLU Heavies as fat losers with a sickening infatuation for Medics, and Spies as good-for-nothing backstabbers. James is not a team player and is usually found working alone. While assumed to be a natural loner, James actually harbors guilt over his inability to save Matthias. This makes him distance himself from people to avoid the pain of loss. But despite his hatred of BLU mercenaries, James is very protective of BLU Medics. This is because his adoptive father was a BLU Medic. His protective feelings for them are so strong that he will drop whatever he's doing if he sees one in danger. Powers and Abilities James has the ability to intuitively sense any forms of incoming danger, allowing him to make appropriate reactions ahead of time. It is called the Danger Sense by James, but it is actually a low-level form of precognition that predicts events in a duration of seconds to hours. James is also capable of producing earth-shattering Sonic Booms. By using upgraded nanomachines installed by BLU, James can adjust his body weight and metabolism to let himself run fast enough to break the sound barrier, leaving behind an enormous shock wave that stuns enemies and shatters most inorganic material. Because of his brief stint as a BLU mercenary, James is a decent fighter and has enough intelligence to form decent battle strategies. He knows physical combat and has sometimes found himself fighting toe-to-toe with criminals and Freaks this way. Faults and Weaknesses * James can be fooled by illusions and disguises, especially if they make the person look like a BLU Medic. Because of his desire to protect BLU Medics, he won't realize the deception until it's too late. * James has developed what is called "Memory Tics", where his memories have been suppressed so long that if his mind slips for even for a second, they will emerge through a series of bombarding flashes that will briefly incapacitate James as he tries to repress them again. * His Deus Specs goggles are an early prototype and its data-banks are limited; if he tried to scan multiple things at once, his goggles will shut down and reboot, which takes at least five minutes. * Despite its power, his Sonic Boom '''technique isn't as practical as it looks. In order to execute it, James needs to run for a certain amount of time to build up speed, without running into any obstacles. Therefore, it is useless when James is put in a small space. ** The '''Sonic Boom also drains James' energy whenever he uses it, so he must eat large quantities of food in order for his body to keep up with his accelerated metabolism. * Every time James spots a BLU mercenary (unless it's a Medic), he will fly into a terrible rage and focus on killing that person, which will distract him from other threats. ** However, it is different when he spots a RED Spy. Because he was abused by a RED Spy, James came to fear RED Spies to the point of phobia. Any encounter with a RED Spy will now make James seize up with fear and become a sobbing wreck. * Because of Matthias' "death", James has begun developing suicidal tendencies, making him prone to doing things that are incredibly dangerous and has a high chance of him getting killed. * James' Danger Sense cannot be turned off, and his repeated use of this power has made him paranoid and wary of even harmless things. Trivia * James was originally designed to be a normal TF2 Freak whose abilities are derived solely from nanomachines a la Metal Gear Solid. However, most of James' character traits, especially his abilities, were later redesigned as the creator realized that a normal character would never be able to fight on par with actual Freaks. * Besides his fear of RED Spies, James has a fear of the color red, as it reminds him of the RED Spy he grew up with. * James' concept was inspired by several Scout Freaks, including Major Scout Guy, Spay, Savior, and Shriek. However, the creator has since been trying to make James an original Freak. *His design was created by UNKNOWN_USER. Category:Chaotic Good Beings Category:Freaks made by Jillian189 Category:GRY Team Category:Scouts Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Fragile Speedsters